poder inevitable
by idoia aguirre
Summary: Que pasaria si Mikan fuese la exclava de kounji y no de persona? y sobre todo si es la mas buscada por los antialices? Quien es realmente sakura mikan yukihara? y que secretos esconde? mal summary lo se, por favor demen una oportunidan es mi primer fanfic
1. resumen

**Los personajes o me petenecen pero la historia si, espero que os guste. Aquí teneis un pequeño resumen para haceros la idea. **

Hola me llamo Sakura Mikan y soy una multi alice,es decir que tengo mas de una alice y soy la mas peligrosa del mundo.

Soy la exclava de Kounji a pesar de no acudir a su cole conozco a todas las personas y secretos del cole, incluso los mas oscuros.

Por mas que intento escapar de kounji siempre me encuentra y cual es la razón? Fácil, mi controlador de Alicia del cuello. Una de sus bolas es un GP y con eso me detecta.

Por mas que intento quitarme este maldito collar siempre termino herida.

Tengo 17 años y soy una persona fría desde los 4 años. Una vez fui feliz y alegre pero esa faceta solo conocen mis mejores amigos; Kaito, Kagome o Aome como le llamamos nosotros, Usui y Hotaru.

Aunque esta ultima no sabe nada sobre mi, pero eso pronto acabara nada mas de entrar en el cole tendre que decirle todo.

Si quieres conocer mi vida pasa a leer mi historia.

**Bueno aquí teneis el pequeño resumen para haceros la idea, decirme si quereis seguirla o que la deje.**


	2. Chapter 1 el inicio del final

**Aquí teneis el primer capitulo espero que lo disfrutéis y si no os gusta o algo dejarme por comentario.**

_PDV MIKAN_

_Maldición de nuevo me ha enviado kounji a otra asquerosa misión. Cada dia me esta poniendo mas y me resulta mas difícil por el cansancio. Esta vez he podido salir por los pelos espero que hoy me deje descansar._

_FIN PDV_

Eran las 06.30 de la mañana o al menos eso marcaba el despertador de una castaña que maldecia por otra misión que le había encargado su jefe.

Tras darse una fresca ducha y estar media hora relajada en su bañera se puso su pijama que consistía en unos shorts negros con un niqui estilo marinero con un dibujo de un ancla en medio y se mitio en la cama con la esperanza de dormir todo el dia. Pero al parecer el dia no estaba de su lado porque a las 13.00 llamron a su casa.

Mikan opto por ignorar la llamada y darse la vuelta para seguir con su sueño pero eso no fue posible ya que tras colgar la llamada volvieron llamar.

Bien ahora era estampar el teléfono contra la pared o darle una buena paliza a la que le ha despertado.

Tras darse cuenta de lo que causaría la primera opción opto por la segunda ya se encargaría de kaito.

-Espero que sea urgente la llamada sino será la ultima que haces- dijo una malhumorada castaña.

-vaya parece que te has despertado de buen humor ajajaj- le contesto el chico- bn la razón por la que te he llamdo es porque a las 15:00 hemos quedado donde siempre para hablar. Es urgente.

Y con eso colgó el chico, "espero que no sea eso" pensaba una morena, miro la hora y le quedaban 2 horas dormiría una hora mas y luego se vestiría para ir.

A las 14:00 empezo a vestirse con unos vaqueros claros una camiseta negra y unas vans negras y se dirijio a donde los demás. Al llegar a donde ellos una chica con pelo negro y unos ojazos azules como el mar grito mientras le saludaba con la mano:

-Mikan aquí!- le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero que no duro mucho tras darse cuenta que ojeras tenia su amiga bajo los ojos y que estaba mucho mas delgada su sonrisa se convirtió en una fila recta y esos ojos que hace 2 min estaban con un brillo especial ahora se encontraban con frialdad- esta semana cuantas veces te ha enviado persona a las misiones?- le pregunto con un toque de preocupación y tristeza

-mph da igual eso, a que he venido aquí?- pregunto

- Mikan persona quiere que vayamos al cole cree que estaremos mas seguros después del accidente que tuvimos el otro dia ya no esta muy seguro si es mejor vivir aquí afuera.

-En cierto caso tiene razón estaremos mas seguros y para dirijirnos a las misiones será mas fácil desde el cole que desde aquí. - sigio un chico rubio con unos ojos verdes realmente guapo.

- tsk esta bn cuando saldremos hacia el cole usui?

- la semana que viene- le contesto el ojis verdes.

Tras decidir a que hora y en que lugar quedarían el lunes que viene cada uno se dirijio a su casa pero un pelirrojo decidio seguir a mikan.

-que es lo que quieres kaito? Si buscas la respuesta de la pregunta de aome no te lo dire asique es mejor que te marches-

-Mikan nose cuantas habras hecho pero deberías hablar con persona y que te baje unos me da la sensación que no haces como nosotros cada semana 3 veces. Y si me preocupo por ti si es eso lo que ibas a preguntar soy tu mejor amigo.-tras decir eso se dio la vuelta y se dirijio a su casa pero una cosa le paro en seco y abrir los ojos atope.

- 2 semanas, ni se te ocurra decir a los demás kaito!- Le grito la ojis ambar.

Después de ese encuentro cada uno se fue a su casa mientras un pelirrojo preocupado y asombrado pensaba en su amiga. Mientras que la otra solo pensaba en que ellos no deberían de saber que es exclava de kounji y que ha ella no le dirije persona o de lo contrario estaría en graves problemas.


	3. Chapter 2 mi tortura comienza hoy

**Antes de nada gracias a michan-natsu por su comentario y por tu consejo y a ryotta tmbn.**

**Aquí teneis el segundo capitulo espero que lo disfrutéis y que os agrade.**

Había pasado una semana desde su encuentro y los 4 jovenes se encontraban en el despacho del director general de la academia.

-bueno chicos me alegro de teneros aquí, sabeis como funcionamos asique no hay que explicar nada. Antes de iros recordar que no debéis contar nada sobre lo que sabeis o sereis gravemente castigados ¿ de acuerdo? -Preguntaba un niño detrás de la mesa con una sonrisa llena de malicia. –Marcharos mañana empezáis las clases a las 8. Mikan quédate tu, quiero hablar contigo.

Todos salieron del despacho del director menos la nombrada que permanecia tensa con los puños cerrados. Los tenia tan fuertes que sus nudillos cogieron el color blanco.

-Oh mi querida mikan porfin te tengo a mi lado, como siempre he querido. Ahora tu y tus preciosos alicias sois mios.- mientras decía esas palabras se acercaba peligrosamente a la castaña que no se movio de su sitio. Mikan noto que una de sus manos iba a posar en su cara pero antes de tocarla le dio un manotazo en su mano causando que este echara la mano hacia atrás. – me gustan las fieras mikan, pero ten cuidado con lo que haces o sino sabemos lo que ocorrira.

- tsk. Hay algo mas que deba saber? He de marcharme tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- le dijo la morena con una rabia en sus ojos y una fría voz

-claro mikan pero antes de eso toma estos controladores especiales de alicias. No quiero que ningún alumno salga lastimado como hace 12 años.

- mph- fue lo único que escucho por parte de mikan. Despues de colocarse los 3 controladores de Alicia en la oreja, un brazalete en la muñeca y cambiar el limitador del collar por otro que era mas potente que el anterior, salio del despacho para dirijirse a su cuarto. Tenia que descansar, mañana empezarías sus clases y con eso las misiones de nuevo.

_Pdv kounji_

_Porfin te tengo a mi lado mikan, eres mia y jamas lograras huir de mi. Gracias a ti podre conseguir mi plan y controlar todo el mundo de los alices._

_Y tu seras mia, como debia de haber sido tu madre y no de ese estúpido profesor. Pero esta vez no, esta vez podre fin a mi plan._

_Fin pdv_

Una castaña iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta hasta llegar, de que una persona la esperaba delante de su cuarto.

-entra.- fue lo único que le dijo. Tras entrar la persona a su cuarto se aseguro de que nadie hubiese por los pasillos y cerro la puerta.

- te veo cansada mikan, cuantas has hecho este mes?- le pregunto rei o mejor conocido como persona

- todos los días menos los fines de semana que me deja para descansar.

-mph, toma aquí tienes tus pastillas y la información que me pediste- le entrego una bolsa de plástico que era todo cajas de pastilla y una carpeta de color marron que dentro había unas hojas.

-Que has averiguado?- le pregunto mientras echaba una ojeada a los papeles.

- no fue fácil, pero se donde se encuentra. Tienen lo de la DP (death painful). En una de sus mazmorras. Su base general se encuentra de aquí a 3 horas y están bien organizados. Tienen una de los mejores progamas de seguridad. El jefe sabes quien es y su mano derecha es un chaval llamado hikaru. Tiene el alice de la "creación del alice". Es muy raro pero muy útil. Cualquier poder que quiera puede convertirlo en alice.

-tsk. Algo mas?

- no por ahora no. Estas segura de hacer esto? Sabes que si te descubren será tu fin?

-si lo se, pero le prometi a ella que le sacaría.

-mph, de acuerdo pero ten cuidado. Si averiguo algo mas te lo dire. Cuídate mikan .

Cuando las castaña se quedo sola, se dio una ducha rápida y se metio a la cama.

"tengo que sacarla de allí cuanto antes, se lo prometí. Me da igual las consecuencias"

Y con ese ultimo pensamiento cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.


	4. Chapter 3 mi nueva clase

-tsk que ruidosos son los de dentro- confeso kaito

Los 4 chicos se encontraban afuera de la clase esperando a que narumi les diese la señal para entrar.

-bueno al menos somos mas fuertes que ellos, seguro que no saben defenderse - decía aome

-quien sabe, a lo mejor hay alguien de habilidad peligrosa no creen?

-mph, vamos el gay nos ha llamado.

Al entrar en la clase todos los alumnos quedaron cayados, algunas chicas con coranzocitos en los ojos por los chicos y otros chicos lo mismo pero por aome. Mikan todavía no había entrado estaba afuera esperando.

-mi nombre es usui,soy estrella especial y habilidad peligrosa mi alice es el de la tierra.

-me llamo kagome, mi alice el de manipular el viento, estrella especial y habilidad peligrosa.

-kaito, alice del demonio, estrella especial y habilidad peligrosa.

- Alguna pregunta chicos?- pregunto narumi

- yo si como es tu alice kaito?- pregunto un chico de la primera fila con unos lentes redondos

-mi alice es el de la muerte, puedo matar a gente como me plazca como si quemándolos, o torturándolos o ahogándolos. Poreso se le llama el demonio.

-algunas mas?

- si yo, sensei usted había dicho que eran 4 pero yo aquí solo veo 3

- oh! Mi querida shouda ahora viene la siguiente. Pasa por favor.- Mikan entro a la clase y los chicos empezaron a babear por ella, era realmente hermosa esa chica. Muchos se preguntaban si era modelo o algo por el estilo.

- mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara. Un placer en conocerlos.- tras presentarse empezaron los murmullos, pero los 4 que estaban delante los escuchaban todos, gracias a sus entrenamientos de estos años para las misiones.

_PDV NATSUME_

_Todavía no entiendo como Ruka me ha convencido para venir al cole hoy. Estábamos entrando en la clase cuando empezaron los gritos de las locas de nuestras fans, tsk mira que son molestas. Utilice mi alice en una de ellas, creando una llama en su pelo. No me importaba quemarle su pelo lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que se cayara. Me sente en mi asiento y empeze a leer mi manga pero no llege a pasar a la siguiente hoja ya que el gay entro con sus típicas tonterías._

_-hola mis amores! Os traigo una noticia maravillosa, van a venir 4 alumnos nuevos y la ultima es muy especial.- no entendí a que se referia con especial lo único que deseaba era que no fuesen chicas y mucho menos locas._

_Empezaron a entrar 2 chicos y una chica y como no me interesaba me puse el manga encima de mi cara para dormir. Pude oir cuales eran sus alices y realmente eran peligrosos sobre todo el de ese tio llamado kaito._

_Cuando entro la ultima persona vi como los chicos empezaron a babear y con dismulo vi la cusa cual era. Delante nuestro se encontraba la chica mas hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida esos ojos color ambar me dejaron cautivado y su boca ¡oh su boca! Pero al escuchar su nombre me paraliz. Claro que yo lo disimule._

_Miles de preguntas me rondaron en la cabeza como ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?¿cuales eran sus alices? Pero ninguno recibió respuestas._

_Quien hubira imaginado que la chica mas peligrosa del mundo fuese realmente hermosa._

_FIN PDV_

-bueno las parejas serán asi; Hotaru será la de usui, shouda la de aome, kitsume la de kaito y mikan la tuya será… déjame pensar. ¡ah si! La tuya será Natsume- narumi salio hechando chispas de la clase por si a alguien se le ocurria hacerle una travesura.

Mikan se dirijio a su asiento, pero al pasar al lado de hotaru le entrego una nota con disimulo con la esperanza de que nadie la viese, pero no se dio cuenta que unos ojos carmesís estaban posados en ella.

Al llegar a su sitio mikan les saludo con una calida sonrisa pero falsa.

-me llamo mikan cuiden de mi por favor

- gusto en conocerte mi nombre es ruka nogi- le dijo el rubio con un leve sonrojo. Mikan le sonrio con una sonrisa pequeña pero tierna cosa que causa que un rubito se sonrojara aun mas, si se podía claro, y que saliera un leve sonrojo por parte de un azabache. Este ultimo encambio lo disimulo mirando hacia el otro lado.

- y tu debes de ser Natsume, mi pareja cierto?

-mph- fue lo único que le contesto sin mirarla aun.

Mikan se sento en su asiento y al cabo de unos segundos entro jin jin.

Mikan y sus amigos se estaban aburriendo lo que estaba explicando era muy fácil para ellos, en cambio sus compañeros no opinaban lo mismo.

En uno de eso kaito le pregunto a mikan telepaticamenti si tenia el alice de multiplicación.

-estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

-eso creo,avisare a los otros dos tmbn.

Mikan se fijo en jin jin y cuando este se dio la vuelta para escribir en la pizarra, mikan utilizo su alice en ella y en sus amigos. Haciendo que al lado suyo apareciese otra persona.

Ruka y Natsume se quedaron asombrados, ¿que planeaba hacer esta?

-oi que intentas- pero no pudo acabar la frase ya que la verdadera castaña desaparecio de su asiento dejando a la falsa. Pero no se fue sin antes de hacerle al azabache un gesto con la mano pidiendo que se cayase, a continuación con un guiño de ojo.

Ese gesto hizo que el azabache se sonrojara de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo escondio.

Afuera de la escuela, bajo un árbol de cerezo se encontraban 4 personas hablando y riéndose por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero sus sonrisas desaparecieron cuando sintieron una presencia que no les agradaba, a excepción de una castaña.

-persona- susurraron los 2 chicos y aome.

**Bueno este capitulo es mas largo** **que he escrito, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Respecto a los personajes solo he sacado el nombre aome de inuyasha los demás no los conozco. Esas series no las tengo vistas.**

**Espero vuestros rewies .**


	5. Chapter 4 complicaciones

_Capitulo anterior_

_Afuera de la escuela, bajo un árbol de cerezo se encontraban 4 personas hablando y riéndose por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero sus sonrisas desaparecieron cuando sintieron una presencia que no les agradaba, a excepción de una castaña._

_-persona- susurraron los 2 chicos y aome._

Capitulo actual

-que haceis aquí? Deberíais estar en clase

-lo sabemos, pero lo que estaba explicando ese profesor gay nos aburria mucho. –respondio en el mismo modo que uso persona en ellos. Un tono frio en el que no se esperaba de Aome, sus hermosos ojos azules ya no mostraban dulzura ni diversidad, ahora solo se veía frialdad y llena de rencor hacia persona.

-mph, de todos modos os iba a buscar, tenemos que hablar de algo serio.

-que ha ocurrido? Es grave?- pregunto usui

-2 personas han sido secuestrados y vosotros le conocéis. Los 2 hermanos sabemos donde están pero sus padres no.- persona les dirigía hacia el final del bosque donde se encontraron con una enorme roca. En ese mismo momento persona metio una de sus manos en sus pantalones negros, sacando un mando pequeño. El mando era cuadrado con unos botones pequeños arriba y abajo los números del 1-9. Abajo del todo en el lado derecho había un botón rojo, persona pulso ese y la roca se desplazo a un lado dejando ver una parte de la guarida secreta.

Los 4 chavales entraron tras persona y vieron que había ordenadores y unas maquinas muy raras.

Persona encendio el ordenador y aparecieron 4 imágenes, 2 de unos chicos jovenes y los otros dos eran de una mujer de unos treinta y algo y de un señor también de los treinta y algo de edad.

Los 4 chavales abrieron sus ojos de asombro "no puede ser" pensaron todos.

-el mayor se llama arata y tiene vuestra edad, posee el alice de parar el tiempo, su hermano pequeño es sin, este posee 2 alices, el primero es el de curación y el segundo de campo de energía.

Los dos hermanos no se parecían en nada, el mayor era castaño con unos ojos azules y el segundo en cambio pelirrojo con unos ojos grises.

-que hay de sus padres rei?- pregunto mikan. Su vos no era fría, todo lo contrario era suave y dulce. Sus amigos no se sorprendieron por ello, pero aun asi no entendían como no odiaba a persona después de lo que les hacia.

- sabemos que sus hijos están en E.U y por ello aome y usui iréis a buscarles dentro de 2 semanas. Hasta entonces no os pondré ninguna misión. Sus padres no sabemos donde están ni en que organización ni nada. Al principio pensábamos que estaban con sus hijos pero nos dimos cuenta que estábamos equivocados. Asique por lógica pensamos que tendrían los de la misma organización, y enviamos a 3 personas para investigar, pero nada. No encontraron nada. Solo en que lugar estaban los 2 niños.- le explico persona a mikan usando la misma voz que siempre, pero al final con una leve sonrisa para ella.

- esta bien y mikan y yo que haremos aquí?- pregunto kaito, el también quería salvar a su fiel y buen amigo.

-vosotros os quedareis aquí para hacer las misiones de siempre, sabeis que vuestras misiones no son como la de los demás. Pero aparte de eso tambn me ayudareis a averiguar donde se encuentran see-chan y duyan ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto

-esta bien.

Tras salir todos de la guarida secreta se fueron cada uno a su cuarto pero una castaña se quedo esperando afuera de la guarida.

-lo has averiguado no?-pregunto rei mientras andaban los dos hacia el cole.

-si, tiene algo que ver el con esto?- pregunto mikan, su voz era como si escupiera veneno. Persona se dio cuenta y solo asintió triste. Odiaba verla asi y aun mas cuando sabia que no podía hacer nada para rescatarla de kounji.

-maldito- espeto llena de rabia. Odiaba ser la culpable de ese asunto, ella misma sabia porque ellos habían sido secuestrados. La única razón tenia que ser esa.

-mikan creeme algún dia seras librada de el, y esa persona que te liberara se encuentra en esta academia.- "para ser mas exactos detrás de ese árbol de cerezos" pensó persona. Sabia perfectamente que Natsume y mikan se iban a enamorar como aquella vez. Solo se necesitaba tiempo y que mikan le abriera su corazón, cosa que no seria fácil pero tenia que intentarlo.

Un azabache estaba sentado en su árbol favorito leyendo un manga . Cuando escucho voces se escondió detras del árbol. Cuando vio de quien era esas voces se enfurecio, ¿Qué hacia ella con ese desgraciado? Se pregunto. No entendia porque estaba tan cabreado si ni siquiera la conocía bien a ella.

Enfurecido se dio la vuelta y de dirigió a su cuarto, tenia que aclarar algunas cosas.

Lo que ellos no sabían eran que sus memorias habían sido borradas cuando ellos eran pequeños por ello no se recordaban.

Pero aunque sus memoria no lo recordase, su corazón si.

**Siento haber tardado en actualizar espero que os guste este capitulo. Dejarme rewies con vuestras opiniones tanto buenas como malas y si tengo que mejorar en algo. O en muchas cosas ejeje **


	6. Chapter 5 recuerdos gracioso

-haber chicos calmaos, el festival es dentro de 2 semanas, habrá que empezar a organizar las cosas. Cada uno ira con su clase de habilidad entendido?- decía un Narumi cansado de gritar a la clase. Y es que era normal, eso en vez de clase era un gallinero, algunos estaban hablando como si no estuviera nadie, otros utilizaban sus alices para hacer travesuras a sus compañeros de delante, otro estaba volando por la clase. Y otra cuadrilla estaba atrás del todo rodeando a un azabache y un rubito. El azabache como siempre no le importaba nada, estaba leyendo su manga, con unos auriculares puestos y Ruka en cambio estaba acariciando a su tierno conejito. Para ser sinceros no se quién era más tierno, el conejo o Ruka.

- Ne Natsume, sakura-san? Sabes donde esta?- le pregunto Ruka.

Ruka y Mikan se habían convertido en grandes amigos, había pasado una semana desde que vinieron Mikan y sus amigos. Y cuando mikan estaba con ruka era sincera, sus sonrisas no eran falsa y tampoco usaba una voz fría, si no una dulce.

Pero a un azabache no le gustaba nada esas sonrisitas que le dedicaba a su amigo, pero se las aguantaba. Solo porque era Ruka, y todos lo habían entendido, sobre todo terran.

El pobre ya sufrio un pequeño accidente el otro dia, y la causa cual era? Mikan.

_FLASH BACK_

_Todos se encontraban sentados en sus sitios. Mikan estaba sentada en medio de Natsume y Ruka, aunque para ser más exactos hablaba con el segundo ya que al primero le daba la espalda. En eso terran se le acerca a mikan._

_-Mikan has probado el nuevo sabor de howalon que han hecho?_

_- han hecho un nuevo sabor? Esta delicioso?- le pregunto con unas estrellitas en los ojos. El segundo dia que estuvieron en el cole mikan fue acompañanda con sus amigos de siempre más los nuevos a la ciudad central town. Y ahí probo su comida favorita el super howalon! _

_Desde ese dia se lleva bien con todos, incluso les hace bromas a los demás._

_-si mira aquí tengo uno- y sin que nadie lo esperase le lanza una tarta a la cara. –te la debía por tu anterior bromita que me hiciste el otro día en el… Mi-mi-mkan ¡SOCORROOO!- grito terran ya que el pobre corria por toda la clase seguido por mikan, que digo por una cuela devil!_

_Los ojos de mikan eran frios y expresaba una mirada asesina, mientras que su línea de la boca marba una fina línea. Lo que nadie pensaba, menos sus amigos de siempre es que ella se estuviese divirtiendo. Hotaru ,Aoi, Usui y Kaito se alegraban de que Mikan volviese a ser esa chica divertida que fue una vez._

_-Terran, prepárate para morir que este va a ser tu ultimo dia!- se expreso la castaña con una voz llena de rabia, el pobre terran estaba prisionero. No podía avanzar mas, ya que mikan lo había acorralado contra una pared._

_-mi-mikan! Solo era una broma je je je- reia nervioso. El pobre no esta asustado, ESTABA CAGADO! Y esque era normal._

_En mismo momento empieza a gritar terran ayuda y mikan aprovecha para meter una pastilla de color rosa._

_-beeeh beeeh beeeeh._

_JAAJJAJAJAJAJ empezó toda la clase a reir. El pobre terran tenia el cuerpo de una oveja y su cabeza normal, quitando sus orejas que las tenia como las del animal._

_-ay terran, ya aprenderás a hacer mejores travesuras- reia la castaña, y en eso se agacha para estar a la altura de la mascota de la clase y le susurra algo a la oreja, haciendo que se sonroje el chico. Aunque el sonrojo no fue por lo que le dijo, mas bien porque le dio un beso pequeñito en una de su orejitas._

_Eso ya era el colmo para un ojis carmesís. Uso su alice haciendo que saliese una llama pequeñita en la cola de la oveja._

_-beeeeeh beeeeeh beeeeeeh- gritaba el pobre terran mientras corria por toda la clase._

_FIN FLAS BACK_

-no no lo se, no ha aparecido en las 2 primeras horas no?- pregunto en azabache.

-no, la verdad es que estoy…- no pudo acabar la frase ya que una castaña abrió la puerta de la clase.

Dio dos pasos y la ojis ambar cayo al suelo delante de todos.

-MIKAN!


	7. Chapter 6 solo hay dolor

_PDV MIKAN_

Solo hay dolor. La cabeza, el pecho… Un dolor que quema. El costado el brazo. Dolor. Dolor y palabras susurradas en la penumbra. ¿Dónde estoy? Aunque lo intento no puedo abrir los ojos, las palabras en susurros se están volviendo más claras.

-tiene una contusión en las costillas y una fractura en el cráneo, justo bajo el nacimiento del pelo. Se ve que en la última misión sufrió varios daños en su cuerpo. Ahora tiene que descansar.

-¿Por qué sigue incosciente?

-mikan ha sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza , se despertara cuando esté preparada, solo dele tiempo persona.

Eso es lo último que escucho antes de sumergirme en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

Todo pesa y me duele. Intento mover mi mano pero nada, mi cuerpo no me obedece. Mis ojos, mi boca están totalmente cerrados y no quieren abrirse, lo que me deja ciega, muda y dolorida.

Esta vez no escucho nada, ni sonidos, ni susurros.

.

.

.

La niebla se levanta de nuevo, pero no tengo ni la más mínima noción del tiempo.

-mikan-chan lleva ya un día entero sin despertarse.

-es cierto, que le habrá ocurrido, hotaru tu hermano no te ha dicho nada?

-solo que tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y que se despertara cuando este preparada, que no nos preocupemos.

-pero aun así…- esa es la voz de aome, la nota triste.

La niebla vuelve a cerrarse.

.

.

.

Parece que por fin mi cuerpo me obedece, muevo primero mis dedos de las manos y de los pies y veo que reaccionan, intento sentarme pero a causa del dolor de las costillas no puedo. Y ahogo un gemido de dolor.

En ese momento veo que hay alguien que tiene apoyado su cabeza en mi cama, y me doy cuenta de que es Kaito. Le acaricio el pelo y veo que levanta la cabeza sorprendido.

-mikan- sale de sus labios- ¿estas bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿ha sido persona de nuevo? ¿Cuántas misiones te ha enviado esta semana?

- tsk, acabo de despertarme y tengo la cabeza a punto de explotarme, crees que es el momento adecuado para ahogarme con las preguntas?- le digo en un tono frio, o al menos eso creo, porque veo que frunce el ceño.

-Lo siento tienes razón, ya hablaremos en otro momento. Llamare al hermano de hotaru para avisarle de que has despertado.

Tras decir veo que sale de la puerta y que me deja sola. Intento memorizar que es lo que me ha pasado y entonces lo recuerdo.

_FLASH BACK_

-_Hoy tendrás otra misión querida, pero esta es diferente, tienes que ir a matar a esta persona.- le enseña una foto de un hombre de unos 30 años con pelo blanco y ojos marron.-Me ha traicionado y sabes que no me gusta nada que hagan eso cuidado posee el alice de la muerte mariposa y no te servirá de nada tus alices contra el. Tiene el de la protección también, eso es todo.- le decía un niño detrás de una mesa. Su expresión de la cara era seria y sus ojos eran frios._

_Mikan se dirijio a su cuarto para prepararse para su nueva misión, se puso unos legins negros, una camisa negra y se hizo una coleta alta en el pelo. Se puso sus martens negras y se fue a la entrada de la academia. Ahí le esperaba una limusina negra con una bolsa, dentro había su mascara de la misión. Era una normal no tenia ni dibujo ni nada solo había dos agujeros para los ojos y yasta.y luego había bombas de humo y abre duras para manipular las puertas._

_La limusina se paro delante de una casa de de 2 pisos. Era moderna con un jardín enorme._

_Mikan se dio cuenta de que había cámaras por todos lados asique le ordeno al chofer que saliese y que hiciese como si tuviese una avería en el coche. El chofer lo obedecio._

_Mikan aprovecho para usar el alice de invisibilidad y el de traspasar y entro en la casa. _

_La casa era enorme la entrada era un cuarto de unos 150m cuadrados que al fondo se veían una escaleras que subía a los dormitorios._

_El primer dormitorio ponía Jon y se veía que se trataba de un niño de 3 añitos._

_Salió se ese cuarto y se dirigió al siguiente. Era el baño, nada. Otra habitación, nada. Otro baño, nada. Otra habitación de una niña de unos 7 años, nada. Y al final vio el último cuarto, entro y vio que era una cama de matrimonio, se veían dos sombras. Se acerco a la cama y le despertó al chico. _

_-tsk te manda kounji?- le pregunto con una voz llena de veneno. Ella solo asintió y le ordeno que saliese._

_El señor le obedecio y salieron afuera._

_-No te voy matar tranquilo, pero necesito saber cuál es la razón por la que le traicionastes._

_-Pero tu no eres Shiro-neko? Su exclava?- le pregunto?_

_- si, pero llamame mikan. Por cierto le he quitado a tus hijos las piedras de alice, así no deberán de ir a la academia. De todos modos les utilizarían para hacer misiones. A la niña al menos, había heredado tu alice._

_-¡ Como! Pero que alices tienes tu? Como que les has quitado?_

_- tengo en alice del SEEC, consiste en copiar a cualquier alice solo con verlo, y el de robar._

_- Pero eso te daría la ventaja de tener todos los alices. Poreso eres la exclava de kounji… _

_- si, asi podrá acabar con lo que tenía pensado_.

-_gracias por quitarle esas piedras a mi hijos._

_- no hay de que pero, cuéntame ahora el motivo._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_De eso me acuerdo y de lo que me conto, maldito debo librarme lo antes posible de ese monstruo, pero de como termine lastimada no._

_-oh, mikan ya despertastes, soy subaru el hermano mayor de hotaru tu doctor, como te encuentras?_

_-dolorida._

_- toma esto te calmara tomatelo 3 veces al dia, te aliviara el dolor. Hoy descansa mañana seguirás aquí pero el siguiente día te daremos el alta._

_-mph- fue lo único que contesto la castaña.- Kaito puedes irte, estoy bien, me puedo quedar sola._

_-De acuerdo- y salio junto con subaru._

_La castaña se quedo sola y se tumbo pensando en como se había hecho esas heridas. Las veces que había tenido esas heridas le pasaba lo mismo, no recordaba como se las hacia. Era como si su memoria las bloquease para no recordar algo doloroso._


	8. Chapter 7 hoy me dan el alta

-bueno Mikan ya puedes irte a tu habitación, recuerda debes tomarte estas pastillas durante un mes y 3 veces cada día.- Le explicaba un doctor a nuestra castaña. Si hoy le daban el alta, todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobre todo las costillas y la cabeza. Aunque su dolor no era tan fuerte como los primeros días.

Mikan salió del hospital y fue andando hasta su habitación, seria mas fácil teletransportarse , pero le habían dicho que necesitaba reposo total y que no usase sus alice durante una semana.

Eso le molestaba pero también agradecía, dos semana sin misiones y sin necesidad de ver al imbécil de su jefe. Ahora tendría tiempo para organizar bien el plan que tenía, el de sacarla de ahí.

Llego a su habitación y se tumbo en su cama, saco de la mesita de la noche la carpeta que le entrego Rei hace unos días y empezó a leerla.

"mm no será nada fácil, los de la death painful la tienen bien protegida" pensaba la chica.

"aunque hay alices muy extraños, pero útiles. Ahora que lo pienso usui y aome se van pasado mañana a E.U y me quedo sola con Kaito. Tengo una semana de reposo aunque gracias a Subaru estare dos semanas. Puedo aprovechar esa semana"

Mikan dejo la carpeta en el cajón de la mesita de la noche y se quedo dormida.

_En el sueño_

_Una niña de 3 años se encontraba persiguiendo una mariposa de color blanco, hasta que se tropezó y se callo._

_-buaaah- empezó a llorar la niña. En ese momento aparece un niño de la misma edad que la niña, pero no se le puede ver la cara._

_-bakaa, deja de llorar, eso te pasa por ir detrás de la mariposa- le decía el niño._

_-que no me llames bakaaa. Bakaa_

_-deja de repetir lo mismo que yo digo_

_-no lo hago._

_-si_

_-no_

_-si_

_-que noooo- le contestaba la niña con un puchero, cosa que le hizo gracia al niño_

_- vámonos, nuestros padres estarán preocupados_

_- siii- le decía la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo que el niño se sonrojase._

_Fin del sueño_

-que ha sido ese sueño?- se preguntaba una castaña, miro la hora y el reloj marcaba las 07:00 dentro de una hora comenzaban las clases. Asique se ducho y se puso su uniforme.

Se dirigió a su clase y nada mas entrar los presentes se quedaron callados.

-mikan-chan te encuentras bien?- le pregunto anna

-si, tranquila solo me desmaye nada mas- le dedico con una pequeña sonrisa falsa y luego su mirada se concentró en las tres personas del fondo.

_PDV NATSUME_

_Todos estábamos cada uno con sus cosas hasta que de repente se callaron. Levante mi mirada y vi cual era la razón, ahí estaba ella aunque se la notaba cansada._

_Pude oir como anna le preguntaba si se encontraba bien y que ella solo le contesto un si con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego su mirada se concentró al fondo y vi que les estaba mirando a sus amigos y que ellos a ella con el ceño fruncido._

_Se dirigió hacia ellos y vi que le decían algo. Lo único que vi fue que ella suspiro y que se sentó al lado mío. _

_No sabía lo que ocurría, pero sé que no fue un simple desmayo lo suyo, y que el golpe de la cabeza no se lo hizo cuando cayó aquí._

_Lunares escondía algo y lo averiguaría._

_Fin pdv_

Las clases comenzaron con normalidad todos prestaban atención menos los tres de atrás y otras 3 personas.

-Lunares que es lo que escondes?- le pregunto de repente el azabache

-de que hablas hyuga?

-sabes de que hablo, lo del otro día no fue un simple desmayo y no estarías 24h inconsciente. Y sobre el golpe de la cabeza, no te lo hicisteis aquí.

"tsk, es listo el tio"

-sigo sin saber de que hablas hyuga

-no me tomes por tonto lunares, piensas que no se que haces misiones? Vamos haber eres la chica mas buscada por los antialices, dudo que no te manden a misiones.

-vaya kuro neko, eres mas listo de lo que imaginaba, pero lo me ocurriese no es asunto tuyo, asique metete en tus asuntos.- le contesto con una fría voz que helo la sangre del ojis carmesí, aunque este nunca admitiría aquello.


End file.
